


There is more to a mirror- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Christmas, Hrry potter AU, M/M, Teenagers, community:holmestice
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To, co miało znaczenie  teraz, to znaleźć idealny prezent dla Johna. To była kwestia honoru</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is more to a mirror- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There is more to a mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626102) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



Sherlock obudził się w gwiazdkowy ranek i zobaczył oczekiwaną stertę prezentów w stopach swojego łóżka: książka o historii Ministerstwa Magii od Mycrofta (nudna), para nowych rękawiczek od babci ( docenione, ale nudne); 20 galeonów od rodziców (nudne). Nigdy nie dawali mu nic PRAKRTYCZNEGO, jak rzadkie składniki eliksirów, albo książki zaklęć, albo coś wybuchowego. Potem zauważył, pod niepotrzebnym papierem i wstążkami, kolejny prezent. Był niezdarnie opakowany, ze zbyt dużą ilością taśmy, czerwonym i złotym papierem pakunkowym; i okazał się nieoczekiwanie ciężki, jak na jego mały rozmiar. Ustępował pod naciskiem, ale był twardszy w środku, jakby był opakowaniem z jakąś zawartością. Sherlock rozdarł papier, by znaleźć czarną nylonowa torbę , która, gdy ją rozpiął, ujawniła tuzin błyszczących instrumentów ze stali nierdzewnej: igieł, szczypiec, nożyczek i skalpeli. W środku była wiadomość: „Słyszałem, że mógłbyś to docenić. To jest zestaw do sekcji, studenci mugole używają ich do otwierania żab.- JW.”  
Sherlock patrzył, z walącym sercem, z nagłą suchością w ustach. Potem skoczył na równe stopy i rozejrzał się dziko dookoła pokoju, chwytając za różdżkę ze stolika nocnego. Słodycze, Watson kochał słodycze, zwłaszcza czarodziejskie, które nadal były dla niego nowością, mimo 5 lat w Hogwarcie i wielu, wielu wycieczek do Honeydukes. Wtedy Sherlock zawsze je kupował a potem zapominał ich zjeść.   
Znalazł pudełko, które kiedyś zawierało lodowe myszy i upchał do niego wszystkie smakołyki, które mógł znaleźć, wywabiając każdą czekoladowa żabę i krówkę i pałeczki lukrecji z ich ukrytych miejsc pod łóżkiem, w torbie na książki i z tyłu szuflad, aż pudełko było pełne, aż do pęknięcia. Skończył, zawiązując kokardkę i poleciał na dół, ściskając to wszystko w ręce. Z pewnością znajdzie Watsona w korytarzu przylegającym do Wieży Ravenclawu, wyglądając, jakby tylko tamtędy przechodził.   
Watson rozjaśnił się na jego widok.  
\- Czy ty …  
\- Masz.- Sherlock wydyszał i wepchnął mu pudełko do rąk. Watson odwiązał wstążkę z zaciekawionym wyrazem warzy, a Sherlock patrzył na to wstrzymując oddech. Musiał wiedzieć; słodycze były wepchnięte do środka na każdy możliwy sposób, kilka z nich prawdopodobnie zgniotło się w środku pomiętych opakowań.  
\- Wow!- wykrzyknął Watson.- Tu musi być po odrobinie wszystkiego! Dzięki! –wrzucił sobie toffi do ust.

\-----  
Nie znali się jeszcze od dawna i to był problem. Właściwie , tak naprawdę stali się przyjaciółmi dopiero kilka tygodni przed Świętami, kiedy Watson spadł ze swej miotły podczas meczu Quidditcha i złamał ramię.   
Sherlock nie tylko przypuszczał, że to nie było spowodowane niezdarnością Watsona (był w drużynie Quidditcha od czterech lat i nagle zapomniał jak się lata na miotle?) ale stwierdził, że ktoś przy tym majstrował i nawet odkrył wykonawcę; prefekta z Ravenclawu, porzuconą byłą dziewczynę bramkarza Gryfindoru, która zepsuła miotłę Watsona przez przypadek, bo to był ten sam model, co miotła jej celu.   
Sherlock nie miał szansy odpowiednio poobserwować Johna. Byli z innych domów, innych roczników, innych klas. Skąd miał wiedzieć, że Watson miał dać mu prezent? I nie musiał się odwzajemniać, to prawda, ale… cóż, to się stało i to wszystko. I Sherlock nie dbał o konwenanse, ale raczej wolał trzymać Watsona blisko. John doceniał jego wspaniałość, dzielił się swoimi notatkami z zielarstwa w zamian za czekoladę, i nie był cholernym idiotą, jak większość z innych czarodziei w szkole. Sherlock był zdeterminowany, by zrobić to następnego roku.  
\-----   
Następnej Gwiazdki Sherlock był jedynym, który chodził w przód i w tył po korytarzu. Znalazł prezent od Johna w stopach swego łóżka, podręcznik na temat mikroorganizmów (fascynujące! Jak maleńkie może być życie i jak sprytni mugole, którzy je odkryli!) i tak okropnie chciał zobaczyć , czy Johnowi spodoba się prezent. Zwykle nie wstawał późno, powinien już być w każdej chwili…  
\- Sherlock!- John wyłonił się z drugiego końca korytarza, ściskając prezent od Sherlocka, całkiem nowiutki Nimbus 2000, z błyszczącą raczka z mahoniu i szczotką idealnie przyciętych gałązek. Ale twarz Johna była blada, a usta czerwone od przygryzania. Rzucił miotłą w Sherlocka.  
\- To ty? To byłeś ty, tak?  
\- Tak.- powiedział, zaskoczony.- Nie było wiadomości?  
John potrzasnął głową i wcisnął miotłę w pierś Sherlocka.  
–Nie mogę tego przyjąć.  
\- Co?- ręce Sherlocka zbliżyły się do miotły i wisiały bez dotykania drewna.- Czemu nie? Czy coś jest z nią nie tak? Sprawdzałem, dużo graczy w Quidditcha…  
John potrzasnął głowa znowu. Nie patrzył na niego.  
Nie mogę. To jest, to jest za drogie. Wiem, jak dużo to kosztowało, Sherlock…  
\- Och, to nie ma znaczenia, mam mnóstwo pieniędzy.  
\- Nie.- John zacisnął powieki.  
\- To nie, to nie o to chodzi. Po prostu nie stać mnie na nic w zamian, co było by tak dobre dla ciebie…  
\- To nie ważne!- Sherlock wykrzyknął z desperacja, nie wiedząc, czemu coś ściskało jego serce gorącym , ciasnym uchwytem i sprawiało, że chciał się wykręcić i uciec z powrotem do swego pokoju, gdzie mógłby ukryć się pod kołdrą, bezpieczny.   
\- Czemu to jest ważne? Podoba ci się, nie?  
John nie odpowiedział. Wepchnął miotłę w pierś przyjaciela, oczy miał wbite w podłoga.  
\- Nie mogę jej wziąć.   
W końcu, w końcu, Sherlock pozwolił swoim dłoniom zacisnąć się na rączce.  
John puścił ją, jakby parzyła, i cofnął się o kilka kroków wstecz, nadal bez kontaktu wzrokowego.   
\- Czy… czy musze oddać ci książkę?- spytał. spojrzenie John a poleciało w górę, by napotkać jego spojrzenie.   
\- Co? Nie, nie… zatrzymaj ją.   
Wysłał przelotny, nieprzekonujący uśmiech, obrócił się i odbiegł. Sherlock stał długo w miejscu, ściskając miotłę w dłoniach, zanim wrócił do swej sypialni. Jak się już tam znalazł, walną nią o jedną z kolumn swego łóżka. Rączka była rzeczywiście dobrze wykonana: musiał cztery razy mocno nią uderzyć, zanim się roztrzaskała, rozsypując drzazgi dookoła, po podłodze i kołdrze. Rzucił szczotkę na ziemie i skoczył na nią, rozrzucając gałązki i sznurek każde w inną stronę.   
Kiedy w końcu nie zostało już nic do zniszczenia, Sherlock opadł na łóżko, nadal dysząc z pełnymi złości sapaniem. Posiadanie przyjaciół było wykańczające. Czemu on kiedykolwiek chciał mieć jakiegoś?

\----

To był Johna ostatni rok w Hogwarcie, a Sherlockowi nadal pozostawał jeszcze jeden do odejścia. Jak obywał się przedtem bez przyjaciela? John towarzyszył mu w wycieczkach do Hogsmeade; ćwiczył Eliksiry , używając kociołka Sherlocka, brwi miał zmarszczone z koncentracji, język wysunięty w kąciku ust; wywracał oczami i mruczał sarkastyczne uwagi pod nosem o profesor Trelawney. No cóż, to nie było ważne. To co było, to to, że w końcu, znalazł idealny prezent dla Johna. To była sprawa honoru. To musiało być coś taniego, albo bez wartości pieniężnej, skoro prezenty Johna były niedrogimi mugolskimi rzeczami. (Albo tak Sherlock zakładał, bo John pochodził z zubożałej mugolskiej rodziny, albo przynajmniej ubogiej w porównaniu do rodziny Sherlocka, który był przyzwyczajony do jedzenia na prawdziwym srebrze i zawsze miał domowego skrzata na każde swoje wezwanie). To musiało być coś, czego John jeszcze nie miał- to nie było trudne, skoro John miał tak mało, ale coś, czego chciał.   
Tylko, że John wydawał się nie chcieć niczego. Był całkowicie zadowolony z wytartych mugolskich swetrów i używanych kociołków i pożyczonych książek; i naprawdę wydawał się podekscytowany, że jest w ogóle w Hogwarcie. Mimo kariery trwającej około siedmiu lat, John był nadal zachwycony zdjęciami czarodziei i jeżdżeniem na miotle i sztuką transfiguracji i egzystencją jednorożców. John kochał magie, ale jak miał dać Johnowi magię, jako prezent?  
\----  
Kurz pokrywał tu każdą powierzchnię i nawet wydawał się wisieć w samym powietrzu, przez co światło było przyćmione i stęchłe. Biurka były dopchnięte do ścian, krzesła poukładane tak, że w środku pokoju pozostawała wielka , czysta przestrzeń. A na jednym końcu tej przestrzeni stało coś wysokiego i płaskiego, udrapowanego w białe prześcieradło. Sherlock poprowadził Johna po pokoju, który szedł bez wahania, mimo krawata zawiązanego na oczach, aż stanęli przed rzeczą pod prześcieradłem.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, możesz to zdjąć.  
John pociągnął za krawat z oczu i mrugnął.  
\- Gdzie jesteśmy?  
\- To tylko klasa.- stwierdził Sherlock.- To ta nieważna część. To jest ważne.   
I ściągnął prześcieradło z przedmiotu. To było lustro, dwa razy wyższe, niż człowiek, dekoracyjne wzory wyrzeźbione dookoła krawędzi pozłacanej ramy. John zajrzał w szkło i mrugnął.  
\- Teraz.- powiedział Sherlock.- Co widzisz?  
\- Nasze odbicie?  
Sherlock ledwo zdołał utrzymać twarz neutralna. Czy to nie działało na urodzonych w rodzinach mugoli? Jeśli tak, to wszystkie jego plany zostały zrujnowane.  
\- Czekaj.- powiedział John i Sherlock wypuścił oddech.- Moje odbicie przesunęło się samo z siebie. To jest…   
Jego spojrzenie przepchało w górę, w górę aż do wierzchołka lustra. Twarz mu płonęła.  
\- Och. Um.  
Sherlock zajrzał w szkło.   
Jego własne pragnienia zmieniły się od pierwszego roku. Odbicie Johna stało obok niego, z ramieniem połączonym z Sherlockiem. To było dziwne, zobaczyć w ten sposób różnicę ich wzrostu. Sherlock zawsze musiał patrzeć w górę na Johna, ale przez ostatni rok John przestał rosnąć, podczas gdy Sherlock wystrzelił w górę, tak, że wisiał teraz nad prawie każdym z rówieśników, przewracając się na krzesłach i stołach, ze zbyt długimi koniczynami; a jego różdżka stała się kruchą gałązką w jego wielkiej dłoni.   
John odwrócił spojrzenie. Jego uszy były dalej różowe..- Czy to, czy to jakiś rodzaj triku?  
\- Jest magiczne.- odparł Sherlock, nie odwracając spojrzenia od szkła. W odbiciu John trzymał usta na szyi Sherlocka.  
\- Ewidentnie. Popatrz w górę.  
John musiał wykręcić szyje, by przeczytać faliste pismo wykute dookoła zwieńczenia ramy.   
\- AIN EINGARP ACRESO GEWTELA Z RAWTĄWT EIN MAJ IBDO.- zmarszczył brwi.- Co to znaczy?  
Nawet Sherlock w lustrze wywrócił oczami.  
\- Postaraj się, John.   
Jego przyjaciel przeczytał to znowu, po cichu, wymawiając ustami słowa. W połowie zatrzymał się i przeczytał to znów, jego spojrzenie tym razem przesunęło się z prawa na lewo.  
\- Czy to… jest tyłem do przodu, nie?  
Sherlock wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. Wiedział, że John to rozpracuje. Czarodzieje rośli przyzwyczajeni, by pozwolić magii i skrzatom domowym wykonywać całą robotę za nich. Zapomnieli jak myśleć, zabezpieczali tajemnice pismem tył do przodu i składali magiczne przedmioty w pustych salach klasowych. A połowa ich zaklęć była w zmasakrowanej łacinie! Ale mugole byli sprytni: bez magii, która by robiła rzeczy za nich, musieli być mądrzy.  
\- Więc… - oczy John przejechały do góry znowu, do czegoś na szczycie szkła, czego Sherlock nie mógł zobaczyć. Rumieniec, który schodził z jego twarzy, rozpalił się znowu, bardziej czerwony, niż wcześniej. Przełknął, jabłko Adama podskoczyło w jego gardle.  
\- Co z tobą? Co widzisz?  
John w lustrze położył głowę na ramieniu Sherlocka. Przełknął.   
„Nie widzę nic” chciał powiedzieć, ale spojrzał na przyjaciela, który w rzeczywistości wyglądał na bardzo zdenerwowanego i pomyślał o sposobie w jaki John cały czas spogląda na szczyt lustra, jakby tam coś było, coś wiszącego z sufitu?  
Och. OCH. Sherlock przyprowadził go tu z zamiarem pokazania mu odrobiny magii, zagadki i może dowiedzenia się, czego John chciałby na Gwiazdkę, ale to… to było LEPSZE!  
Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, kiedy zachwyt pokrył go całego od czubków palców.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Wiesz?  
\- Co widzisz w lustrze. To jemioła, prawda? Wisi nad nami.   
John popatrzył na niego pustym, niejasno przerażonym spojrzeniem. Kiedy uśmiech Sherlocka zmienił się w pełen dumy z samego siebie, wyraz twarzy John stał się zirytowany.   
\- Ty głupku. Widzisz to też, nie?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie.- powiedział Sherlock, choć w pewnym sensie, widział. Jego odbicie całowało teraz Johna. Zadecydował się dopasować.   
Na początku to był szybki, nerwowy pocałunek, szybkie cmokniecie w kącik ust i John poruszył się w tej samej chwili, więc prawie się zderzyli głowami. Potem John przekrzywił swoją, wyciągnął się ciut i zaczął się całować właściwie. Jego palce przejechały najpierw po szczęce Sherlocka, potem zakręciły się w jego włosach.   
Sherlock , że swej strony, nie wiedział na początku, co zrobić z rękami więc położył je na bicepsie Johna. John naprawdę wiedział, jak całować: mokro, ale bez bycia niechlujnym, asertywnie bez bycia nachalnym. To sprawiło, że Sherlock czuł się głupi; ale także wściekły na każdą jedną osobę, z która John się całował wcześniej. Wtedy John wycofał się . Usta miał czerwone, a na policzkach, wysoko, miał oszpecające plamy czerwieni.  
\- Jak było?  
\- Do zaakceptowania.- stwierdził Sherlock. John walnął go w ramie otwartą dłonią. Sherlock zaśmiał się i przycisnął mu czoło do czoła.   
\- Wesołych Świąt.- powiedział, impulsywnie, a potem poczuł się głupio.  
Co to miało być, jakaś historia z szczęśliwej romantycznej komedii? Mógł poczuć uśmiech Johna na swoim ramieniu.  
\- Wesołych Świąt.


End file.
